


A Valentine's Surprise

by thislittlekumquat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gavin and north are secretly best friends, referenced polycho, referenced reed/900, they're just all in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat
Summary: North just wants to surprise her perfect girlfriend with something she knows they both want.





	A Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was both inspired by and beta'd by my lovely partner in crime [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks)
> 
> There's not enough wlw in this godforsaken game so here I am to push my agenda.
> 
> Please keep in mind that David Cage deserves no valentines and no respect.

North supposed that, given the circumstances, she shouldn’t have asked Gavin Reed.

 

He clearly knew how to do something right, since Nines could not possible be more in gross, goopy, romantic love with him. But North was starting to doubt his prowess and believe in his sheer dumb luck instead.

 

“I am not doing that,” she said.

 

“Look,  _ you _ asked for  _ my  _ advice. You do what the fuck you want,” he replied irritably.

 

They were standing in front of a kiosk in the mall, looking at a bunch of obnoxious helium balloons, floral arrangements, stuffed animals, and greeting cards. Why were things marketed for Valentine’s Day so…. terrible?

 

“These are all so ugly,” she complained.

 

“I mean, you wanted to meet at this mall, so like, what the fuck did you expect? Why did you even ask for my help, anyways?”

 

North chewed on her lip, frustrated. “I dunno, you just seem to know what the fuck you’re doing with Nines…”

 

Gavin scoffed. “Nines and I are not exactly the winningest model of romance, in case you missed the memo.”

 

When North didn’t immediately retort, but instead just got tenser while her LED spun faster, Gavin relented. “Hey, look what’s up? Do we need to go to some other place? This is not really great for anyone, honestly-”

 

“I wanna propose,” she said, flatly.

 

Suddenly his face relaxed, then looked blankly terrified as North tried not to let her embarrassment show. After a pause, he asked, in a kinder tone than North had ever heard him use, “Want me to take you to the place I got Nines’ ring?”

 

She turned to look at him. “God, would you?”

 

“Of fucking course, it’s on the other side of the mall, luckily for you.”

 

“When we take over the world, you are like, the one human I will save.”

 

“Honestly killing me would be kinder.” And just like that it was easier.

 

~

 

North couldn’t choose before they had to leave. She bought Gavin a double espresso for making him wait around while she agonized and still came away empty-handed. She told him she’d fight Nines herself if he had a problem with him being out all afternoon. And she’d kill them both if either of them breathed a word of her plans. She knew Gavin couldn’t keep a fucking secret from his husband, so now the android was complicit too.

 

The next day, North was back to searching, this time remotely. She’d gotten some good ideas, so the trip hadn’t been an entire waste. She was flipping through options on a browser in the back of her mind while laying in bed when Chloe came out of stasis and rolled over to curl around her, whispering a good morning as her sensors came back online. North was almost always the first one out of stasis, and she liked it that way, because Chloe seeking her out before she was even fully conscious always made North’s thirium pump stutter in the pleasantest way.

 

She put aside the display in her processor to kiss her girlfriend good morning, several times.

 

In the end, she wound up taking Gavin’s advice.

 

~ 

 

“I’m gonna propose to Chloe,” North said.

 

Simon peered out from where he’d been nuzzling into her hair. His LED flashed in a suspiciously panicky pattern, before he responded, pouting smoothly, “You’re going to beat me to proposing to Markus.” 

 

North knew for a fact that Markus had been planning to propose to Simon for weeks. He likely had rings for all of them. That was just like him. North looked forward to it, she really did, but…. Chloe was different. She wanted to focus on Chloe first. Her boys could be patient.

 

They both stared at one another, aware that the other had some secret they were keeping. It didn’t much matter. North just kissed him again and didn’t think about anything outside of their bed for a while.

 

~

 

The first time North had kissed Chloe, she’d known immediately that she never wanted to leave her. She wasn’t even sure then that she understood what it was that humans went wild over with romance, but in that moment she thought that just maybe she had suddenly figured it out. She’d clung to Chloe and pulled her onto the nearest couch and wrapped herself around the other android, and kissed her several times.

 

It was the happiest day of her life to that point, and every day since had been even happier, somehow.

 

There were obviously bad days. When one or the other of them was struck with some phantom anxiety or well-worn care that might never be fully banished. When there was a public hate crime against androids. When there was just any possible thing wrong. But even then, North found that she could tolerate the bad, because now she had the best good to counteract it.

 

There had never really been any question in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Chloe. But it hadn’t been until recently that she decided she wanted to give the marriage thing a go. She’d seen a display of wedding gowns on a web page, and let herself imagine Chloe wearing one, and the idea wouldn’t leave her mind.

 

Chloe liked beautiful things, and she liked making choices. That’s what she told North she liked most about being with her. She called North beautiful, and she chose to love her. It made North ache a little to think of it, because Chloe said it often and earnestly, and it would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t always exactly what North wanted to hear.

 

~

 

February 14 dawned sunny and ice cold. North was, surprisingly, the second one to come out of stasis. She felt Chloe around her before she even opened her eyes, and reflexively turned to embrace her in return.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” whispered Chloe.

 

“I love you,” North said in reply. The first thing she saw that day was Chloe’s smile. 

 

~

 

There had never been any doubt in North’s mind that Chloe would say yes. She might fuss over details, and she might want to choose a different ring, but North knew she was loved just as strongly as she herself loved. So in the end, North didn’t know why she had worried so much about choosing a ring. She supposed she just wanted to please Chloe without Chloe having to do the work. And she wanted the pride of knowing Chloe well enough to know what she liked, what she wanted.

 

What did come as a surprise, though, was when after a fairly normal day of their respective duties for Markus and Jericho - Valentine’s Day or not, there was work to be done - North was handed a box wrapped in a satin ribbon before she could take the box for Chloe out of her own pocket.

 

“What’s…?”

 

“Just open it,” Chloe said happily, a sparkle in her eye.

 

North looked at her, thirium pump seeming rather like it might thump out of her chest and escape into the world. Then she gathered her wits and pulled the box for Chloe out of her own pocket and handed it over. The boxes were identical.

 

“Only if you open this, as well.”

 

In the end, the biggest surprise of the day, which shouldn’t have been a surprise, really, was that they’d chosen the same ring for one another. Chloe had, for some inexplicable reason, asked Nines for advice.

 

They put the rings on each other, and North put aside the boxes hastily to kiss her fiance, several times.

 

~

 

When Gavin texted her the next day, North had to pretend to be surly about her and Chloe being the only ones out of the loop. Even Simon, Markus, and Josh had known. But she couldn’t pretend for long. She was far too happy.


End file.
